The Call of the Sea
by XXDragons-ShadowXX
Summary: Legolas' reaction to seeing the Sea is a scene I felt was sorely missed from the Movie Verse, so I decided to write a short one shot of his reaction to its call. NO MARY SUESLASH.


BDisclaimer: I in no way hold ownership to LOTR. The characters in themselves are property of Tolkien enterprises.B  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The city of Gondor was in an ecstatic uproar on this very day as the long lost heir of Isildur finally reclaimed his rightful place at his throne. The coronation had been of spectacular magnificence as King Elessar had been crowned, and had finally taken the hand of his long beloved lady, Arwen Undomiel, the fairest of all Elves walking the very grounds of Middle- Earth.  
  
There had been dancing and singing in the very streets as the people celebrated their King's return. Cheers went up as they sang with joyful hearts, for their days of recession and fear were now at an end. They were now free of the evil and malice that once reined their very lands, though their victory had come at a terrible price. Not all had come out of the war alive.  
  
There had been many casualties. Many lives were lost, too few, indeed. Even the life of Rohan's beloved King Theoden had lost his life in battle, a tragic end to a noble leader. Yet, their lives had not been lost in vein; thanks to their loyalty and bravery, the lands of Middle-Earth were now free. This was not a time to mourn their losses, but celebrate them in memory with good cheer. And so that is what they did. People of different races had gathered round for the coronation, celebrating with drinks and feasts and song.  
  
The beloved Hobbits of the fellowship had, without doubt, become the main entertainment as they joyfully danced on tabletops and belted their very hearts out in song, provoking hoards of cheers and laughter to issue from spectators all around. Even the fellowship's master Dwarf had joined in the festivities, singing and dancing along with the Hobbits in his drunken state.  
  
A lone figure silently smiled at his friend from afar where he leaned against one of the giant pillars that held the roof of the Great Hall. Of all the Elves that had gathered amongst the Men of these people, this was the only one of his kind whom stood apart from the mingled crowd. His isolation from these people were not out of disgust or fear, oh no, on the contrary. He considered many of these people amongst his closest friends and allies, particularly the Dwarf himself. If they had not seen it with their own eyes, many would believe the friendship that both Elf and Dwarf shared was no more then a blatant lie considering both species abhorring past. But Legolas and Gimli had grown close during the quest to destroy the One Ring, facing many a danger and obstacles together, and rarely one would be seen without the other. But the thoughts of others was not what was troubling the young Elf's clever mind at this time.  
  
Legolas unconsciously sighed to himself as his overwrought mind continued to pester him with thoughts of the future. Amongst all the noise he was unable to concentrate and so he quietly excused himself and left the Great Hall in search for a more secluded spot to ponder, soon finding himself in the gardens where the White Tree stood, overlooking the White City. From that high place overlooking the city, the Elf prince could clearly view the Anduin River with his Elven eyesight, and from there on out flowed the Sea.  
  
Ai, the Sea, the very bane that haunted his thoughts. The great water spread across the distance like a large blue blanket, its many ripples creating an effect akin to wrinkles. How beautiful she was, and yet so deadly. Like Man's addiction to those bloody pipes they sucked on, the Sea called to him continually, coaxing him into her awaiting embrace. Yet he fought against her. Ever since he first glimpsed at the raging waters as he, Aragorn and Gimli sailed down the River of Gondor, he had felt a sudden longing to be engulfed by her clutches and let her carry him away to Valinor. The urge was strong, like with most of the Sindar when their time to sail had come. It had an unyielding hold on his very soul, pulling at him desperately, so strong that it physically hurt. But now. now the Quest was over, the mission had succeeded, so why did the Elf insist on fighting off these urges, why stay when he could easily take the ship into the West?  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head, momentarily gazing at the White Tree, a part of Middle-Earth that begged him to stay. Why did he stay? The answer was simple. This was his home, this is where his friends dwelled, where his beloved trees grew and flourished, where he, himself was born. This was why he stayed. His love was so great for this land and its people that he could not bear to abandon them. It hurt, and he knew in his heart that he could not stay in these beloved lands forever, lest he die of grief and suffering from ignoring the Sea's call for too long. And though the smell of the sea wafted up his nostrils, her calming sound filtered through his ears, and her beauty claiming his very heart, the young prince did not wish to leave these lands yet, not until his friends at least passed into Mandos care. Then, when the pain was great would he finally relinquish his love for Middle-Earth, and finally sail, so he hoped.  
  
The youngest son of Thranduil gazed far past the great city, watching as the setting sun cast its golden rays over the massive land of water and glinted like jewels on the bobbing waves while his own person glowed from Anor's light, the mithril circlet crowning his head glaring so brightly it could blind, and the embroideries of his sky coloured shirt glinting like the stars, themselves. He regarded the gulls quietly as they soared across the large blue sheet, swooping down occasionally to snatch up a fish or some other form of sea creature to quench their hunger. He could hear them sing, their voices crying out to each other telling of their love for the ocean. He soon found himself breaking out into silent melody himself, singing back to the birds his own love of the deathly beauty.  
  
I'To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,  
  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you here them calling,  
  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;  
  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
  
Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,  
  
Sweet are the voices in the Last Isle calling,  
  
In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,  
  
Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!'I  
  
The sun had set by the time Legolas' voice had died down, and he was mildly surprised to find a light flow of tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He carelessly wiped them away with a wave of his fingers and heaved in a quavering breath. His people were leaving these shores, and he would no doubt be the last. When his father left the Greenwood, all his people were likely to follow him. He shook his head in silent contemplation as he continued to gaze out into the darkened water. For some time he allowed his mind to travel, thinking back on times of both joy and sorrow he had experienced on these shores, until he sensed another presence behind him and slowly turned his eyes away from the Sea to gaze into the grey eyes of the ancient ebony haired Elf. Legolas bowed his head in greeting at the newcomer. "Lord Elrond."  
  
The Elf lord bowed his own head in turn, before silently walking up beside the archer and sighed as he cast his own gaze to the Sea, his burgundy robes elegantly flowing around him in the light evening breeze. "She is beautiful, is she not?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," the younger Elf nodded in agreement as he returned his stare to the dark mass. "positively breathtaking."  
  
For several moments they were silent, their Elven hearing picking up mild shouts and laughter from the Great Hall. Elrond's soft murmur broke the silence. "She calls to you."  
  
Legolas glanced at the elder Elf in minor surprise but his reply was calm and even. "She beckons to me like a moth to a flame, an urge that I cannot quell. ever since I first caught glimpse of her."  
  
"Indeed." The Lore Master nodded. "What will you do now, my young Prince? The War of the Ring is over, Middle-Earth is safe. Will you now sail into the West?"  
  
The Mirkwood Prince sighed and lowered his gaze momentarily to his shoes, shaking his head softly. "I have been contemplating on that thought this very night, Lord Elrond. Truth be told, I do not know."  
  
"It is a difficult choice to make, I know, being forced to leave all that you care for behind." For a moment, the Elf Lord's eyes took on a look of pain, the truth of those words taking hold of his ancient heart. "But our time here is over. The fate of Middle-Earth is now in Mans' hand. We no longer belong here, Legolas. Our proper place is in the West. I know you are young and it is difficult to understand, but you can ignore the Sea's calling for only so long before it drives you to madness."  
  
"And what of you, my Lord?" The Archer asked after a moment of silence. "Will you now leave these shores?"  
  
"Soon," Elrond sighed. "very soon. I can no longer deny the urge, though it is not as strong as it would be for your kin. But it has been long since I last laid eyes upon my wife, and I dearly long for her, again. It will be difficult though, when I tell her the fate Undomiel has chosen. But I cannot stay to see my daughter pass into Mandos Halls, for I fear I may die of my own grief ere that time."  
  
Legolas caught the look of sorrow in the elder Elf's eyes and wished dearly that he could offer some form of comfort. "I have no wife nor children, and I cannot begin to imagine the loss you are now suffering. But Arwen and Aragorn love each other, more than words can say. He will take care of her, Elrond, with all his heart. She may be Mortal now, but it is what she wanted. She would have died of grief far sooner, had Aragorn not followed his true feelings for her. She is happy, they both are. If I believe anything I have seen it is that they are a smart match. Please take comfort in that."  
  
Elrond's ageless eyes remained fixed on the scene before him, and it would appear to one whom only knew the ancient Elf for millennia, that an inner battle with his emotions was taking place within him, before he slowly turned his head to the younger Elf, his lips quirking in the hint of a smile. "You speak with wisdom beyond your years, penneth. I thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome, my Lord."  
  
"So then, will you now return to your beloved wood?"  
  
"Nay," the prince smiled. "I have agreed to travel with Gimli for a time, and Aragorn has given me Ithilien, so I believe I will request to bring some of my people thither, and together we shall tend the land's fair trees until they are healthy again. Were I the oldest sibling in my family, my father would most likely object to me leaving, but seeing as I am the youngest, I am certain he will allow it." The Elf lord smirked, and Legolas gave him a questioning look. "My Lord?"  
  
"I never believed that I would see the day when Elf and Dwarf became such close companions, particularly since it was your father that imprisoned Gimli's own sire. It seems somewhat ironic."  
  
"Yes," the Archer agreed. "it is ironic. I am not quite certain how it happened, really. I suppose he simply grows on you."  
  
The Lore Master chuckled silently under his breath. "Indeed."  
  
The two Elves stood for a long while in companionable silence, gazing across the distance and watched as the edges of the sea lapped against the sandy shores, her dark waves flowing in an erotic dance as the moonlight caressed her many ripples. The voices sounding from the Great Halls had lessened, and the candles of street lamps had been put out so the city was lit only by the moon herself, and the stars, leaving the elves to their own thoughts.  
  
Legolas slowly scanned his surroundings, glancing from tree to tower to moss covered rock. This was his home, the place that held his heart. And until his time came, this is where he would stay. "Elrond," the Prince said, finally breaking the silence. The Lore Master turned to meet his sky blue eyes. "I cannot leave, not yet. Nor for a long time after, at least until my friends have left this world, then I will go. I will sail to Valinor after they have passed, and I hope that will not be for a long time."  
  
After a moment, a small smile graced the Elf Lord's fair face. "Somehow I knew that would be your decision." He then placed a paternal hand on the younger Elf's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Promise me, Legolas, that you will watch over them when I am gone."  
  
The golden haired Prince nodded earnestly, immediately known of whom he spoke and placed a hand on Elrond's own shoulder, returning the gentle squeeze in silent promise. "I will, Lord Elrond, I swear to you. I will watch over them both for the rest of their days. And when I see you again in Valinor I will tell you of our time together, and of the children they bare."  
  
Elrond sighed as if relieved, squeezing the slighter Elf's soldier one last time before retracting his hand. "Hannon le, mellon-nin. I am truly grateful." Legolas cocked his head in silent reply before the Elf Lord continued. "Well, it is late and I believe I shall retire."  
  
"Good night, my Lord." The Archer bowed his head to the elder Elf who gave him a questioning look, arching one eyebrow.  
  
"Will you not take rest yourself? The day has been long and arduous."  
  
"Soon, I will sleep. But first I must sort out my thoughts." Elrond nodded in satisfaction and turned silently on his heel but before he could go far, the younger Elf's gentle voice called back to him. "Lord Elrond, if I may ask, why did you come out here tonight?"  
  
A smirk graced the Elf Lord's face. "Oh, I just needed to help a young Elf I know. sort out some thoughts."  
  
THE END.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Anor: Sun  
  
Penneth: young one  
  
Hannon le: Thank you  
  
Mellon-nin: My friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying* Pg. 935- Return of the King.  
  
(A/N) This was a little tidbit I felt was greatly missed in the ROTK film.They seem to completely avoid Legolas' reaction to the sea and I wanted to see that. (no pun intended). 


End file.
